Love is the key
by RedEyedBella
Summary: Loving me is inevitable. You simply can t not love me. Which makes my job easier; help you find your true soulmate. After you ve found him/her you will forget about me. I will become a distant memory of a lover, whose face you can t quite recall. I will never resent you for it because I'm Isabella Swan Goddess of love.
1. Prologue

Loving me is inevitable.

You simply can´t not love me.

I draw you in with the warmth I spread.

I´m your safe haven.

I lure you in with beauty that surpasses a vampire`s and warmth that seems to radiate from within me. You will deem yourself in love with me and that is alright because you will follow me to the ends of the earth. Which makes my job easier; help you find your true soulmate.

After you`ve found him/her you will forget about me. I will become a distant memory of a lover, whose face you can´t quite recall. That again is fine by me. I simply don`t have it in me to hate.

The day I, Isabella Swan Goddess of love and all things pure, hate someone. Will be the day no one can outrun my wrath.

 **So this is the prologue to my story ¨Love is the key¨.**

 ***The next chapter is typed out and ready to go whenever I reach maybe 5-10 reviews?**

 ***Finals are coming up for me so please keep that in mind while waiting for updates.**

 ***This story will have less than medium length chapters.**

 ***This is my first story, so I'm still trying to figure things out.**

 ***Anyone interested in being my beta?**

 ***Rated M but probably a T, just being cautious.**

 ***What do you think about the prologue?**

 **Thanks for taking time out of your day and reading this x**


	2. Chapter 1

London is a city that baffles me every single time. Despite the cold and rainy days people still flock to London like sheep. Including me. I love London, well I suppose there`s nothing I hate, but London is special. I don't know why, it just is.

It could be the people. They have always fascinated me. The people of London could be described as; very intelligent beings who are too wrapped up in their own thoughts of money and feelings of loneliness to see what is around them. That's also the reason why I`m being ´deployed´ here so often, I've lost count. I'm the goddess of love and the people of London need me the most. I'm not complaining though. I feel safe here.

Another reason why I love London so much is my parents. Poseidon and Amphitrite, god and goddess of the sea and water in general. They've built a life outside of the Olympus for themselves in London. I'm sure you are confused as to why a goddess of love is the product of two sea gods. Well, Poseidon and Amphitrite are not my biological parents, Zeus and Marcia are.

Marcia was the most beautiful woman in Tomis (now called Constanta, Romania). Despite being so beautiful, she never flaunted it and always dressed modestly as to not gain any unwanted attention. Unfortunately, Zeus caught wind of the rumors and wanted to see her for himself. Upon seeing her he fell in love ( a stray arrow of Cupid -the son of Aphrodite- hit him, but that's a story for another time). He visited Marcia every day for a month, much to the chagrin of Hera, his wife. Marcia, in turn, fell in love with him and they laid together. Unfortunately, my mother died while giving birth to me, only having enough time to name me and tell me I am loved. My biological dad slipped into a depression, unable to take care of me thus passing me on to his brother Poseidon.

Aside from those things, I still feel as if there is another reason why the urge to come here so frequently is so strong. It has only been getting stronger this century. I even own an apartment here, something I haven't had in over 200 years. I traveled so frequently that it was useless renting an apartment. I do have different properties I bought scattered around the globe, just because I could. Being alive since the time of the Romans, makes me one of the richest people on earth. But what are riches if you have no one to share them with? People have been falling in love with me for centuries and I know if I wanted to I could just pick one out and settle down. But that's not what I'm supposed to do. At least, that's not what I want to do, knowing that person´s true soulmate is out there waiting.

A loud honk drives my thoughts away and brings the focus back to the task at hand.

Finding this Edward Cullen and matching him to his soulmate.

 **AN**

 ***This is an example of how long the chapters will be.**

 ***Anyone interested in being my beta?**

 ***I have a million different ways on how this story will go. What would you like to see happen in this story? Every idea is appreciated.**

 ***What did you think about the first real chapter?**

 ***Next chapter is planned to be posted on 4/06/2018. Reviews may or may not speed up the process...**

 **Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this x**


End file.
